Joey Wheeler and Weevil Underwood's Duel
* 64: }} Joey Wheeler and Weevil Underwood faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Katsuya Jonouchi and Insector Haga's Duel in the Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga). Prior Events It's the second day of Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament. Joey decides to try and find another duelist to beat. He soon encounters a kid who wanted his autograph. When he asks to see Joey's Duel Disk, he runs off with it. Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Solomon Muto notice Joey chasing after the kid and Tristan grabs him. The kid explains that a duelist with bug eyes and a head like a blue beetle ran off with his deck. The group can think of only one person matching this description: Weevil Underwood. Joey and his friends vow to find Weevil and get the kid's deck back. Unknown to then, the kid was actually working for Weevil himself, who double backstabs the kid. At the hospital, Serenity Wheeler hears a gust of wind being blown in. A nurse asks her if she has heard a young boy named Kenta come in to her room, as he is scheduled for an x-ray, but he ran off. As the nurse decides to look elsewhere, she tells Kenta, who was hiding under her bed, that it's safe to come out. As thanks to her for not ratting him out, Kenta goes to the battle city duel website to see if her older brother Joey was dueling. The gang soon encounter Weevil, who demands he return the kid's deck. When Weevil denies this claim, Joey challenges him to a duel, but Weevil raises the stakes, dueling not only for the rarest cards in each other's decks, but also for two locator cards. Joey accepts the terms as they both have two locator cards each, and Joey declares it would be an honor for him to kick Weevil out of this tournament Just like Yugi did back at Duelist Kingdom. The duel begins. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Weevil Underwood Turn 1: Joey Joey draws "Swordsman of Landstar" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Flying Kamakiri #1" (1400/900) in Attack Position. "Flying Kamakiri #1" attacks "Swordsman of Landstar", but Joey activates his face-down "Shield & Sword" to switch the ATK and DEF of every monster on the field ("Flying Kamakiri #1": 1400 → 900/900 → 1400) ("Swordsman of Landstar": 500 → 1200/1200 → 500). "Swordsman of Landstar" destroys "Flying Kamakiri #1" (Weevil 4000 → 3700). Since "Flying Kamakiri #1 was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect allows Weevil to Special Summon "Flying Kamakiri #2" (1500/800) in Attack Position. On Weevil's End Phase, the effect of "Shield & Sword" expires ("Swordsman of Landstar": 1200 → 500/500 → 1200). Turn 3: Joey Joey draws "Jinzo". Joey then Tributes "Swordsman of Landstar" to Tribute Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. "Jinzo" attacks and destroys "Flying Kamakiri #2" (Weevil 3700 → 2800). Turn 4: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 5: Joey "Jinzo" attacks and destroys Weevil's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Kiseitai" (300/800). Since "Kiseitai" was attacked while it was Set, its effect activates, skipping Damage calculation and equipping itself onto the attacking monster, "Jinzo", as an Equip Magic Card. During each of Joey's Standby Phases, Weevil will gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster. Turn 6: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 7: Joey Joey draws. During Joey's Standby Phase, the effect of "Kiseitai" activates (Weevil 2800 → 4000). "Jinzo" attacks and destroys Weevil's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Skull-Mark Ladybug" (500/1500). Since "Skull-Mark Ladybug" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, increasing Weevil's Life Points by 500 (Weevil 4000 → 4500). Turn 8: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 9: Joey Joey draws. During Joey's Standby Phase, the effect of "Kiseitai" activates (Weevil 4500 → 5700). Joey Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Jinzo" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack this turn. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys Weevil's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Pinch Hopper" (1000/1200). Since "Pinch Hopper" was sent from Weevil's side of the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Weevil to Special Summon "Larvae Moth" (500/400) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Weevil Weevil draws. He then activates "Cocoon of Evolution", equipping it onto "Larvae Moth" and making the ATK and DEF of "Larvae Moth" the same as the ATK and DEF of "Cocoon of Evolution" ("Larvae Moth": 500/400 → 0/2000). Weevil then activates "Reckless Parasite" to Special Summon "Parasite Paracide" from Joey's Deck to his side of the field (500/300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Reckless Parasite", all monsters Joey controls are treated as Insect-Type, and it also prevents Joey from Tributing any Insect-Type monsters he controls. Joey figures out the kid from earlier must have slipped "Parasite Paracide" into his Deck when he stole his Duel Disk. Weevil Sets a card. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Tiny Guardian" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. "Tiny Guardian" attacks "Cocoon of Evolution", but Weevil activates his face-down "Insect Barrier" to prevent Insect-Type monsters that Joey controls from attacking. The attack made by "Little-Winguard" is negated as it's currently an Insect-type monster. Turn 12: Weevil Weevil draws "Leghul" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/350) in Attack Position. "Leghul" attacks directly via its own effect (Joey 4000 → 3700). Turn 13: Joey Joey switches "Panther Warrior", "Parasite Paracide", and "Tiny Guardian" to Defense Position. Turn 14: Weevil Weevil draws. "Leghul" attacks directly via its effect (Joey 3700 → 3400). Turn 15: Joey Joey draws. He then passes. Turn 16: Weevil "Leghul" attacks directly via with its effect (Joey 3400 → 3100). Turn 17: Joey Joey draws "Alligator's Sword" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Joey then Sets a card. Turn 18: Weevil Weevil draws. During Weevil's Standby Phase, Weevil Tributes "Larvae Moth" in order to Special Summon "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" attacks and destroys "Alligator's Sword". Turn 19: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a card. Joey then changes "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600), "Parasite Paracide" (500/300), and "Tiny Guardian" (1400/1800) to Attack Position. Turn 20: Weevil Weevil draws a monster and subsequently sets it. "Leghul" attacks directly via its effect (Joey 3100 → 2800). "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" attacks "Parasite Paracide", but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" by the die result. Joey gets a two ("Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth": 3500 → 1750/3000). Joey then activates his face-down "Graceful Dice" to roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Parasite Paracide" by the die result. Joey gets a four ("Parasite Paracide": 500 → 2000/300). "Parasite Paracide" destroys "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (Weevil 5700 → 5450). On Weevil's End Phase, the effect of "Graceful Dice" expires ("Parasite Paracide": 2000 → 500/300) Turn 21: Joey Joey draws. He then passes. Turn 22: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" (1000/800) in Attack Position. Weevil then activates "Eradicating Aerosol" to destroy his Set monster: "Pinch Hopper". Since "Pinch Hopper" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Weevil to Special Summon "Insect Queen" (2200/2400) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Insect Queen", it gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field. There are currently six ("Insect Queen": 2200 → 3400/2400). Weevil then Tributes "Leghul" in order to allow "Insect Queen" to attack ("Insect Queen": 3400 → 3200/2400). "Insect Queen" attacks and destroys "Little-Winguard" (Joey 2800 → 1000). Since "Insect Queen" destroyed a monster by battle, her effect activates, Special Summoning a "Insect Monster Token" (100/100) in Attack Position. Turn 23: Joey Joey draws a card and subsequently sets it. Turn 24: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Cockroach Knight" (800/900) in Attack Position. He then Tributes the latter monster so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. Since "Cockroach Knight" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, returning it to the top of Weevil's Deck. "Insect Queen" attacks "Panther Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Magic Arm Shield" to change the attack target of "Insect Queen" to "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" instead. "Insect Queen" destroys "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" (Weevil 5450 → 3250). The effect of "Insect Queen" then activates, Special Summoning one "Insect Monster Token" (100/100) in Attack Position. Turn 25: Joey Joey draws. He then changes "Panther Warrior" and "Parasite Paracide" to Defense Position. Turn 26: Weevil Weevil draws "Cockroach Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/900) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Cockroach Knight", so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. "Insect Queen" attacks and destroys "Panther Warrior". The effect of "Insect Queen" activates, Special Summoning one "Insect Monster Token" (100/100) in Attack Position. Turn 27: Joey " resists the effect of "Parasite Paracide"]] Joey draws "Gearfried the Iron Knight". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Gearfried", the effect of "Parasite Paracide" can't change its Type, so it can't become an Insect-type monster. "Gearfried the Iron Knight" attacks and destroys an "Insect Monster Token" (Weevil 3250 → 1550) ("Insect Queen": 3200 → 3000/2400). Turn 28: Weevil " gets sprayed by "Eradicating Aerosol"]] Weevil Normal Summons "Soldier Ant" (500/1200) in Attack Position ("Insect Queen": 3000 → 3200/2400). He then activates "Ant Reproduction" to Tribute "Soldier Ant" and Special Summon ten "Army Ant Tokens" (500/1200) in Attack Position ("Insect Queen": 3200 → 5000/2400). Weevil Tributes an "Army Ant Token" ("Insect Queen": 5000 → 4800/2400), so "Insect Queen" can declare an attack. "Insect Queen" then attacks "Gearfried the Iron Knight", but Joey activates his face-down "Graverobber" to activate "Eradicating Aerosol" from Weevil's Graveyard as his card, allowing Joey to destroy "Insect Queen". Turn 29: Joey "Gearfried the Iron Knight" attacks and destroys an "Insect Monster Token" (Weevil 1550 → 0). Aftermath Weevil loses his Insect Queen and both his locator cards, while Joey declares that history repeats itself. At the hospital, Kenta tells Serenity he's not afraid anymore and that he will go through with his x-rays. Category:Battle City Duels